


A arte de propagar a paz

by saint_nemui



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_nemui/pseuds/saint_nemui
Summary: (Natal 2017) Anos depois da batalha contra Poseidon, Shun, agora cavaleiro de Virgem, recebe um pedido de Sorento para se encontrarem. Apesar da apreensão no Santuário, o cavaleiro sabe que não há motivos para preocupar-se.





	A arte de propagar a paz

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic comemorativa do Natal 2017, com uma pequena homenagem a Seiji Yokoyama, que infelizmente perdemos este ano. Espero que gostem!!

Coisas simples podiam se tornar verdadeiras bolas de neve gigantes, principalmente com pessoas tão distintas como os cavaleiros de ouro. Shun sentiu o peso disso depois de passar por três tensas reuniões com servos do Santuário, temerosos de um novo confronto com Poseidon depois de receberem uma mensagem de Sorento de Sirene. Era a respeito de uma solicitação para encontrar o recém-intitulado Shun de Virgem, em qualquer lugar, sob quaisquer condições. Cavaleiros e servos viram aquele pedido como uma cilada para a execução de uma vingança por ter sido derrotado anos atrás.

Era tão fácil encontrar uma pessoa antes de tornar-se um cavaleiro de ouro... Bastava telefonar ou mandar uma carta para marcar local e data. Iriam para qualquer lugar, dentro ou fora da cidade, talvez um estabelecimento onde pudessem tomar um café e comer um lanche ou doce. Ninguém precisava saber de nada, nem relatórios seriam escritos. Bastava um dia sair de casa e ir ao local combinado.

Sorento já havia deixado de ser um inimigo há quase dez anos. Conquistara certa fama com a ajuda de Julian Solo e seu talento musical, apresentara-se para líderes políticos sem jamais ter tido a necessidade de revelar sua identidade de guerreiro. Havia viajado pelo mundo inteiro tocando sua flauta para pessoas que nunca tiveram a oportunidade de pisar em um auditório, consolando todas as vítimas da enchente causada por Poseidon.

No entanto, quando o ex-marina desejou contatar Shun, todo o Santuário se mostrou apreensivo e quis impor condições absurdas no encontro — como realizá-lo no meio de um deserto para que nenhum inocente acabasse envolvido num possível confronto. Shun teve de usar um tom de autoridade, ao qual ainda não estava acostumado, para deixar claro que não havia risco algum. Sua decisão foi apoiada por Saori, e a reunião, depois de duas semanas desde a mensagem de Sorento, finalmente foi decidida.

Foi a um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade. Saori não só insistiu para fazer o encontro lá, como também se responsabilizou pela conta. Consequentemente, Shun precisou caçar seu terno no fundo do armário para não passar vergonha. No topo de trinta andares, com visão para a cidade de Atenas, sentiu-se um alien naquele espaço, pois não estava mais habituado a seguir Saori nos jantares com empresários pela Fundação Grado, bancando o guarda-costas.

Sorento chegou na hora exata, carregando uma maleta e acompanhado de uma moça magra e baixa, com traços delicados. Ela cumprimentou-o em grego, de forma tímida, antes de sentar-se na cadeira oferecida pelo ex-marina, que a tratava com especial zelo, tornando explícita a relação dos dois. O nome dela era Stella, sua esposa. Shun até questionou se devia ter chamado sua namorada June para vir também.

“Finalmente nos encontramos. Como é difícil marcar uma hora com o famoso Shun de Virgem”, comentou Sorento, sorrindo.

“Desculpe a demora. Tive alguns problemas… lá no trabalho.”

“Sei.  Um ex-marina quer encontrar-se com seu antigo oponente. Todos devem ter pensado que haveria uma nova batalha de Poseidon e começaram a te pressionar para preparar-se para um confronto, estou errado?”

“Está certo, mas… Está tudo bem tratar desse assunto aqui?”

“E qual é o problema?”

“Nenhum, mas… sua esposa sabe?”

“É lógico que sabe. Não existem segredos entre nós.”

“Mas fiquei muito surpresa no dia em que Sorento me salvou de alguns ladrões”, comentou Stella. “Nem imaginava que ele soubesse lutar tão bem.”

“Sim, ele luta muito bem”, concordou Shun. “Quase me matou uns anos atrás. Literalmente.”

“E vocês não têm nenhum ressentimento por isso?”

“Todo guerreiro tem que ter responsabilidade por seus atos. Ninguém vai pra guerra esperando que não tentem matá-lo. Nós apenas acreditávamos em coisas diferentes na época, o que não impede duas pessoas de se darem bem um dia. Fiquei tão contente por receber a mensagem, e mais feliz estou por poder te conhecer; de novo devo dizer que é um grande prazer.”

“Obrigada, Shun.”

Stella parecia sorrir mais agora. Talvez estivesse amedrontada com a possível reação de um homem que já havia lutado contra o seu marido. Sorento já checava o cardápio, por isso Shun resolveu fazer os pedidos. Aquele simples ato deu-lhe uma enorme sensação de paz, como se não houvesse nenhum confronto no mundo inteiro. Sentia-se tão bem depois de ver o garçom se afastando.

“Poder dividir uma mesa com um ex-inimigo e sua parceira… é muito bom, de verdade.”

“E nosso filho”, disse Sorento. “Ainda está dentro dela.”

“Não brinca, é verdade? Meus parabéns! Eu nunca desconfiaria apenas olhando.”

“Entrei no terceiro mês há pouco tempo”, contou Stella, “Mas já está começando a aparecer.”

“Isso é mesmo maravilhoso. Se eu soubesse antes, teria trazido uma lembrança o bebê. Sorento, me passe seu endereço depois, eu quero conhecer seu futuro filho ou filha.”

“Claro. Mas apenas sua alegria já é um presente para nós. E por falar em presente, eu tenho um para você.”

E Shun se arrependeu por não ter lembrado de levar nada a Sorento. Chegara a considerar um presente para seu ex-inimigo, mas era uma situação tão peculiar que não sabia como se comportar. Afinal, na última vez que se viram, tentaram se matar.

“Desculpe, eu devia ter trazido algo para você também.”

“Não entenda mal, Shun. Este não é um presente pela ocasião.”

“Como assim?”

“Apenas aproveite.”

E Sorento abriu a maleta sobre a mesa, revelando a mesma flauta dourada das escamas de Sirene. Shun não pôde evitar um pequeno receio ao ver aquele instrumento, que tanta dor lhe causara, mas não deixou de sorrir e esperar pelo que viria de guarda baixa. Não se arrependeu por esconder seu medo, pois o agradável ambiente se tornou melhor depois de iniciar-se uma música alegre, fácil apenas na aparência, devido à destreza do artista.

Apesar de ser leigo, Shun sentia que a arte de Sorento havia mudado desde o confronto no fundo do mar. Era a escolha da música? Não, não era. Ele só podia concluir que se tratava do estilo do artista, refletindo sua atual forma de pensar. Não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto era enfeitiçado por aquela flauta. Garçons e outros clientes do restaurante também observavam a apresentação, curiosos.

Bateu palmas ao final da música, completamente encantado.

“Até parece que você está usando seu poder para me alegrar.”

“Não tem cosmos algum nisto aqui”, riu Sorento, antes de iniciar uma segunda canção, mais lenta, porém igualmente alegre. Foram quatro músicas, todas num tom bastante leve e que mantiveram Shun completamente hipnotizado e com um sorriso no rosto.

O pequeno show infelizmente acabou com a chegada da comida, e Sorento guardou sua preciosa flauta na maleta, com todo o cuidado.

“Este é um pequeno presente de agradecimento, meu amigo.”

“Agradecimento? Mas o que eu fiz?”

“Não se lembra? Você poupou a minha vida na nossa luta, no templo de Poseidon. No último segundo, quando lançou sua tempestade, poderia ter me matado, mas interrompeu seu cosmos.”

“Ah… Bem, eu realmente não queria matá-lo.”

“Sim, e isso permitiu que eu continuasse vivo e me redimisse. Também me permitiu encontrar Stella e formar uma família com ela. Daqui a alguns meses, vou segurar nosso bebê e mal posso esperar para ensinar tudo o que sei pra ele… e tudo isso não seria possível se você não tivesse detido seu ataque. É uma loucura fazer isso no campo de batalha, mas foi o que me salvou. Então nada faz mais sentido do que agradecer a você.”

Quanto mais conversavam, mais Shun tinha vontade de esganar as pessoas do Santuário que ficaram duvidando das intenções de Sorento. Para elas, um inimigo sempre seria “do mal”, não importava se ele andava pelo mundo tocando flauta para crianças carentes. Enquanto se agarravam à ideia de que pessoas eram imutáveis, o verdadeiro ex-marina vivia feliz por ter uma família e uma nova vida, o que deixava Shun orgulhoso de suas próprias escolhas. Uma vez, Saori lhe disse que a paz era como uma árvore: demorava anos para ser estruturada e segundos para ser cortada. De forma semelhante, era mais rápido matar um inimigo do que convencê-lo a não lutar. Contudo, nada de bonito podia ser construído a partir da violência.

“Sou eu que preciso agradecer, Sorento.”

“E agora é a minha vez de perguntar por quê.”

“Já fui criticado por vários colegas e até inimigos com relação ao meu desejo de não matar ninguém. Eu odeio lutas, odeio lutar, mas eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena e não posso e nem devo fugir de meu destino. A minha escolha desde muito cedo sempre foi tornar a violência a última possibilidade, e, mesmo conversando com meus oponentes, não havia outra escolha senão o caminho do sangue.”

“E eu continuo não entendendo, porque não sou diferente desses inimigos.”

“Mas você é o primeiro que eu escolho não matar e que agora está dividindo um jantar comigo e com sua família. Já fazia tanto tempo que tentava resolver o conflito sem matar ninguém e falhava… Estava pensando que nunca conseguiria… Mas aqui está você na minha frente, Sorento. Você é a prova de que o esforço de não matar vale a pena, porque seu caminho depois de nossa luta foi repleto de bondade. Você, com a sua arte, fez diferença no mundo.”

“Eu deveria ser mais um desses que te criticam por hesitar demais numa luta”, riu Sorento. “Mas agora não posso mais, porque só estou vivo por causa dessa sua hesitação. Podemos dizer que é sim um ponto fraco e um ponto forte seu, simultaneamente. A questão é que não se trata de anular um ponto fraco, e sim, de usá-lo para tornar-se ainda mais forte, a ponto de seu oponente não ter opção a não ser a rendição.”

“Já consegui algumas vitórias desse jeito.”

“Tenho certeza que sim. Eu é que não quero voltar a lutar contra você. É muito melhor dividir uma refeição, não concorda?”

Enquanto comiam, Shun soube que Stella trabalhava em uma organização de caridade e conheceu Sorento durante uma reunião com Julian Solo. Desde então, eles passaram a trabalhar juntos no apoio às vítimas da enchente e acabaram se apaixonando. Estavam casados há dois anos e moravam em Atenas, em um apartamento ofertado por Julian, vivendo pacificamente, longe de quaisquer conflitos. Era o tipo de vida com a qual Shun já havia sonhado, embora fosse impossível. Era verdade que recebera a permissão de Saori para casar-se com June, mas não pretendia abandonar seu posto, sabendo da importância de haver cavaleiros de ouro experientes no Santuário.

Também soube de mais sobre a história de Sorento. Filho de um compositor e pianista, desde criança sempre estivera envolvido com o mundo da música, em seus aspectos bons e ruins. Seus pais acabaram mortos na sua frente por assassinos contratados por um rival, que depois roubou suas composições ainda não lançadas e utilizou-as como se fossem suas. Sorento tentara buscar vingança, sem sucesso, e uniu-se ao exército de Poseidon movido pelo desejo de matar os responsáveis pelas mortes de seus pais. Não o fez depois de ouvir de Kanon o plano de purificar o mundo através da grande enchente.

“No final das contas, você se vingou?”

“Não, Julian fez o favor de revelar toda a verdade, e ele foi condenado. Não queria que minha carreira como músico acabasse por causa daquele cretino. Foi por causa dele que acreditei que não houvesse mais amor neste planeta. Mas percebi que estava enganado quando senti o cosmos de Athena, tão repleto de benevolência. Antes eu pensava como você, que alguém que consegue tocar uma boa música necessariamente tem um bom coração. E eu, que desejei vingança por tantos anos, nunca me vi como uma boa pessoa.”

“Você acha que ele é uma boa pessoa, Stella?”, perguntou Shun, já sabendo da resposta.

“É claro que sim. Eu não teria casado com ele se fosse diferente.”

“Taí a resposta. Acho que todos esses anos tocando para as crianças provam quem você é de verdade, Sorento.”

“Sim, eu me orgulho bastante desse trabalho. Faria por toda a eternidade se fosse imortal. Portanto, enquanto eu respirar, seguirei tocando para elas, sejam vítimas de meus atos ou dos outros. Não há recompensa maior para mim do que terminar a música e ver que as crianças estão sorrindo.”

Havia sim um coração puro por trás daquele ex-inimigo. Shun não estava errado, e isso lhe trazia uma imensa segurança, de quem tinha certeza de que havia sentido em hesitar no campo de batalha contra um inimigo. Tinha criado um pequenino ramo na árvore da paz, de onde saíra outro. Bem que o cauteloso Santuário poderia aprender uma ou duas coisas com a música de Sorento.

Continuaram conversando sobre os projetos nos quais Sorento se envolvera nos últimos anos, e Shun desejou que aquele jantar não acabasse nunca. Foi uma das melhores noites de sua vida.


End file.
